A New Life
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Gretel is new at Sephyr town. She meets new people, but still, she doubts she'll manage to get ahold of the new farm she's given. Plus, there're some mysteries around. What will happen? IvanXGretel. R
1. A New Start

Chapter 1

_There is nothing wrong with leaving everything you achieved behind and starting from zero, isn't there? _

_Even if you don't know what will happen, or what is waiting for you? _

_Is it truly okay?_

Those words where spinning in Gretel's head. She looked back, at everything she was leaving behind. It seemed so impossible, but she was still young, 23 to be precise. It was right to start her life again, or that's what she believed, but still something didn't feel right. She just didn't know what it was.

It started with a hunch, suddenly, while working at the café she let the cup slip from her hands. She just felt it. She just had to start again. In another town, leaving everything behind. And that's what she did. Everyone believed she was crazy, letting her achieved goals slip away. The elders just gossiped about it for weeks.

She looked in every newspaper, trying hard to find a new job, but the only one she found was in a farm, miles away from her home. Sephyr Town. Known for his once famous bazaar. Why not? She once said to herself, but now she wasn't that convinced at all.

"Look, that's Sephyr Town, the place where you'll be living. Isn't it beautiful?" The blonde big man dressed in green said to her.

"Yes, Sir." She just said, fearing that if she just said no, the man would kill her.

He didn't seem that fierce, but she was 4 times smaller than him. Felix, was his name, he was Sephyr Town's mayor.

"If people there are like this man, then I'll just have to be careful with what I say." She said to herself.

In reality, almost everyone was bigger than her; Gretel was very petite, brown-blond and had purple eyes. That's why she wasn't so sure of her success in the farm.

They arrived at the house where she was going to live. It was big, had storage, a stall where the animals could live and a big field beneath it.

Felix showed her everything about the house, and explained a bit how a farm worked. She understood it quickly; then she had a shower and started to organize her things.

Someone knocked at her door.

It was a woman, about her age, with long hair dark hair and a dress.

"Good day, Gretel, I am Sherry, Felix's daughter. I just came in to say hi. Also, if you have any questions regarding farming, ask me, I'll try to help you." She said.

"Oh…" Gretel didn't know what to say. "Oh, please, come in if you want."

"No, you just arrived, it wouldn't be polite." Sherry said.

"No, no, please, it is nothing. I'll prepare a tea or something." Gretel insisted.

"Well, if you insist. Thanks." Sherry gave in.

She came in and went to the kitchen. Gretel started to boil water and sat at the desk with her.

"Well, since you're new here, why don't I tell you about the residents?" Sherry suggested.

Gretel just nodded.

"Uh, you seem young, so why don't I tell you about the boys here?" Sherry giggled. "Well, young boys…You can name Ivan, Dirk, Lloyd, Angelo, and sometimes there's a boy around here, but I don't know much about him. I think his name is Amir. Then, there are a lot of people you can befriend. Freya, Antoinette, Daisy, Marian, the elders and myself, of course . If you want, I can give you a tour around some day. Or, well, you can meet them yourself, but I bet you're a bit too tired now. You can go tomorrow if you want." Sherry said.

Gretel just nodded, without replying anything. Then she stood up and prepared the tea, afterwards she served it.

"Thanks, it's really good. You have a special way to prepare it." The guest complimented.

"Thanks. It's truly nothing. I just add the leaves and then a bit of Raspberry. It gives it a special flavour." Gretel explained.

"Oh, well, it's already late. I should get going, otherwise, I won't make it in time, and I've got to prepare lunch. I'm glad I've met you. You know, if you've got any questions, come to me, I'll gladly explain it." Sherry said, and then she proceeded to go.

'What a talk active girl…Whew.' Gretel thought, while cleaning everything and sorting her things afterwards.

Sherry went down the hill, where she used to talk with Antoinette. Then she went to the village, where almost everyone lived.

Before going to her own house, she knocked at a certain house. Her best guy friend lived there. She had told him she was going to meet the new farmer, and he insisted to tell him the news.

"Dirk! It's me, Sherry. Open the door, please." Sherry said.

The door opened, but it was not her friend, but his older brother, Ivan.

He had light brown hair, purple eyes, was tall, and wore an indigo coat. He seemed to be kind, but strict, and he was also a teacher in the city, also home-schooling the two twins of the village.

"Oh, hello Sherry. Have you come to meet Dirk? I'm afraid he's not here. I don't know where he went, though. I'm sorry. You can come in if you want to wait for him here." Ivan said.

'Certainly, Cold but Sweet and nice.' Sherry mumbled to herself.

"Oh, no, don't worry, I still have to go to my own house. I just wanted to tell Dirk some news." Sherry proceeded to say.

"I'm staying here for a while. Do you want me to tell him something, if he returns home?" Ivan asked.

'And caring. Over-protective with his brother', Sherry continued with her notes.

" Oh, well, if you insist. Tell him I've already met the new farmer that is not a boy but a girl. She is very pretty, quiet and is quite tired right now. Also, tell him, that I'll talk to him later and that tomorrow we'll meet her." Sherry said.

"Oh, well. So my brother was gossiping." Ivan laughed. "Well, nice to know a girl can take over a big farm like that."

"Yes, I'm sure this town will become lively again thanks to her. Well, I'm going. Be sure to tell Dirk the message." Sherry said, going away.

"If he returns while I'm staying here I will." Ivan shouted back, closing then the door.

Now he had curiosity. She was pretty, Sherry had said. He wanted to meet her as well.

The door opened, it was Dirk.

"Dirk, I was just about to leave. Sherry came over, and told me to say something. But still, if I were you, I'd go to meet her so she can say it to you personally." Ivan informed.

"Oh, what was it? She has already met the new farmer? Has she told you anything about him?" Dirk said, making a kitty face.

Ivan just sighed and told him what Sherry had said. Then he went away, going to the city, where he worked.

He walked with Freya, his friend, a girl who also worked in the city. He had always had a small crush on her, but she didn't notice, so he just listened to what she said, without talking, but this time, he didn't listen to her babbling. He was still thinking about the farmer, trying to figure out how she looked. He imagined her and blushed a bit. Hoping he would also meet her.

After Dirk had listened to the news he raced to Sherry's house. He knocked at the door and went in, without expecting a reply.

"Sherry! Ivan told me you met the new farmer. It's a girl! I want to know more about her! Hurry up and tell me." Dirk lively shouted.

"Dirk, it's you. You almost gave me a heart attack." Sherry said, turning around to see her best friend.

Dirk smaller than his brother. He was also younger. He had a red coat and black pants and a green t-shirt. He also wore a funny hat. He had the same hair colour as Ivan, but he had big green eyes and a cat face. Still, he was mature and knew whenever to help.

"Sorry Sherry. But, I'm excited. So come on, tell me!" Dirk said.

"Dirk, can't you see I'm cooking right now?" Sherry scolded.

"Oh, well, then I'll help you to cook, while you tell me about that farmer." Dirk insisted.

"Man, you don't give up. Don't you have to work today in the café?" Sherry asked.

"Not today, today is Thursday, so you don't have another option." Dirk teased her.

"Oh well. Then, come, help me cut the onion, then wash the dishes and then you've got to put everything in the fridge." Sherry said. "Well, the farmer is very pretty. She has dark purple eyes, blonde-brown hair and is very small. She is very quiet, polite, and helpful, plus the tea she prepares tastes very good. Her face was full of doubts, but I think she'll do a great job. I talked a bit with her, but not about the farm. I said she could go tomorrow to meet everyone, since she seemed a bit tired. And that's everything."

"Oh, man. I'm going this evening with Ivan. He's going to like meeting a new girl. I don't like Freya that much." Dirk said.

"Oh, yes, I wanted to gossip about that a long time ago. Does he still have that crush on her? I mean, it is pretty obvious, but he seemed excited to know the farmer was a girl." Sherry giggled.

"Yes, I think he still has got a small crush on Freya, but I doubt Freya likes him back. Also, I hate her. She's boring and dull. I tried to talk to her and she just laughed and said I looked cute, so it's good for him to meet some new persons." Dirk explained.

"Oh man, gossiping is something bad, I know, but it is so interesting. Well, I already told you everything I knew, but don't tell anyone. And now, I'm sorry, I know you want to help, but right now you're just in the middle Dirk, so you are free to go, I'll cook by myself." Sherry said.

"Heh thanks. I'm going then. See you later." Dirk shouted, going away.

'Cute, small, active and funny. So different from his brother' Sherry thought.

"Um, I'll gossip with myself now. What kind of boys could Gretel like? I mean, she seems a bit doubtful about his job, so I guess someone who could take care of her would be nice. Oh, this is so complicated, I'll better ask her when I see her. It's always better to know the truth than to make things up, anyway." Sherry said.

"What are you talking about, Sherryline?" A strong voice said behind her.

"Oh, father. I was talking about the new farmer. She seems nice, right?" Sherry said to Felix.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure the bazaar will be at is best glance in no time. By the way, this boy, your friend…Um…Dirk! That's his name, right? Well, he fell the stairs, so I took him to his house, maybe you can visit him later." Felix said.

Sherry just laughed, served the food and went to Dirk and Ivan's house.

"Sherry, is that you?" Dirk said.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Sherry laughed. "I heard you fell the stairs."

"Yes, now I'm waiting for my brother, he should be here anytime." Dirk replied. "Oh, man, I hope it'll be better, so I can visit Gretel."

Some keys sounded. The door opened, it was Ivan.

"Oh, Dirk, Sherry? What happened?" Ivan asked.

Dirk explained everything. Ivan laughed.

"Dirk, I don't think it's nothing, so let's go. I want to meet this new farmer as well." Ivan said, and although it was barely noticeable, Sherry could see that he slightly blushed.

"Good! Let's go." Dirk said, standing up.

Sherry also went to her own house.

Ivan and Dirk knocked at the farmer's house. They where both nervous.

Gretel opened the door.  
"Oh, hi." She said, blushing a bit.

"We're Ivan and Dirk. We just came to say hi." Ivan said.

"It's okay. My name is Gretel. I'll be the new farmer here. Do you want to come in?" She introduced herself.

"Oh, no, no…it's okay. We're going now, good night." Dirk said.

They both went away.

"Do you think she'll manage the farm all by herself?" Dirk asked his older brother.

"No, that's why, let us help her when we have the time, okay?" Ivan said.

Dirk nodded and they both went home.


	2. Dealing with problems

**Disclaimer:** I forgot this in last chapter. This is only for fun, I don't win any money with this. Harvest Moon is from Natsume. It's not mine. So, all cleared up. :3

Chapter 2

_Well, at least everything turned out well. Still, it's truly okay?_

_I'm questioning this once again,_

_Hoping to find the solution._

Gretel woke up. It was early and she was tired, since she wasn't accustomed to stand up so early. She yawned and prepared some coffee; then she changed into her work-clothes and went out of the door.

She still didn't have animals, so she decided to go to the field and plant some turnips there.

While working on the fields, she got thirsty, so she went back to her house, stopping in the front door. She noticed something strange: The letter-box. It had some letters in it.

_Here, I know you haven't got any money yet, that's why I'll lend you something. _

_Have a good day, and use this well._

Next to the letter there were tickets: it was money. Altogether it was an amount of 1000 G. She pressed it against her chest, looked at the sky and smiled.

"Thanks, person." She said, while the wind ruffled her hair.  
Once she finished with her work, she had a shower, changed and went outside, to read the letter. She examined the handwriting. It was very elegant.

She stood up and walked away, to start knowing the people who lived in Sephyr Town.

While she went down the hill she saw a man coming towards her.

He had dark eyes, black long hair and a turban.

"Hello. I'm Lloyd." He said. "You're Gretel, the new farmer, right?"

Gretel nodded.

"Good. Sherry told me about you. Nice to meet you. I have a stand at the bazaar. I sell ores. It's pretty good. But well, anyways, I bet you don't have much money right now. That's why I'm trying to help you. " He continued.

"Oh, so, it was you. Thanks, then." Gretel said.

"It was me? What? I'm afraid I don't quite understand you. But, whatever, I've got to work. So, see you later." Lloyd said, going away, entering a house.

'Has Sherry told everyone about me? And, if this Lloyd person is trying to help me, why didn't he know about the money? It's strange. Well, maybe, he's too shy to admit he gave me a lot of money. Oh, well, the good thing, is I know who gave me the money' Gretel thought as she walked trough the bridge.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. From the impact she fell to the ground, hitting the railing very hard.

"Ouch!" She screamed.

The other person gave her his hand, helping her to stand up.

She saw the boy from the day before. Ivan.

"Oh, miss. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…make you fall." Ivan said, clearly worried. "Are you okay?" He said.

"I…I think so. I hit my back pretty hard." Gretel replied quietly, hoping he didn't hear what she said.

"Here, let's go to the café, so you can sit down and rest a bit." Ivan said, helping her to walk.

"I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going." He said.

"No, no, don't worry, it was my fault. My head was up in the skies." Gretel said.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you need to relax a bit from the shock." Ivan said, disappearing into the café.

Gretel looked around, confused. She wasn't sure what actually happened. Still, she waited for Ivan to come out of the building.

"Here, some water, it'll do good." Ivan said, coming out of the building.

Gretel gulped it down, still confused.

"Good, did you get hurt in any way? Can you move your arms?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan, it's okay, it was just a small impact. Thanks for everything. Now, don't worry anymore. It's nothing." She said, getting annoyed from Ivan's overprotective attitude.

His younger brother came out of the building.

"Gretel! Has something happened?" He shouted, running towards her.

'Not another one…' Gretel thought.

Ivan explained what had happened, and asked him to take care of her, since he had to home-school some girls. He then left.

"Gretel, don't worry. My brother's usually too overprotective. He just tends to care more than it's necessary. I know it was nothing, so, why don't you stay for a bit. You were introducing yourself to the people in Sephyr Town, right? Well, then, let me introduce you to the people from the café. I work here, you know?" Dirk said.

"Oh, okay." Gretel said, going with him into the café.

"Marian, Joan, I want to introduce you to the new farmer."

She saw a young woman with blonde hair and a kind look on her face. The other one was old, small, had also blonde hair tied into a bun and a funny looking hat.

"Oh…this brings memories. I was a waitress before I came here." Gretel said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes? That's funny, well, then, you're clearly welcome to come here anytime you want. And if you need extra-work, don't forget to ask, specially if you already worked as a waitress." Joan, the older woman said.

"Cool, Gretel, then you'll work with me!" Dirk said.

Gretel politely laughed.

"Well, then, it's time for me to go home, I'll have to take care of the turnips." Gretel said, leaving to her own house.

When she arrived, she looked once again at the mysterious note. She sighed. Then, she opened a blank book and glued it onto the first page.

'I want to take notes of every resident I've met.' Gretel told herself, while taking a pencil and writing in the book.

_Sherry: Talk active young girl; about my age. Very kind and polite. Tries to gossip, seems like the gossip-type of girl. Tells everyone about me. May be a very good girl._

She left a big space, for updating her notes.

_Dirk: Young boy, nice, talk-active, like Sherry. Seems younger than me. Is very cute, has got a kitty face. Is very kind. Not much information about him._

_Ivan: Older brother of Dirk. Nice, polite, handsome. Elegant. Too overprotective. Bumped into him while walking on the bridge. Teacher. Even less info about him._

_Lloyd: Random person that talked to me. Seems to know Sherry somehow. He said he wants to help me with my farm. I'm supposing he gave me the note. He looks funny. Seems older than me._

'So, that's everything for now.' Gretel said, closing her book and putting it into her bookshelf. Then, someone knocked at her door, she went to open it, it was Sherry

"Oh, hello Sherry." Gretel said.

"Hehe, I came to say hi." Sherry said.

"Oh, well, I was going to watch over the turnips I just planted." Gretel said.

"Oh, well, I just came to help you understand how to plant seeds, but I see, you can already do it." Sherry laughed. "I'll be going then, good luck."

She accompanied her till she arrived at the field. Then Sherry went away.

While she was working in the ground, she suddenly felt tired.

She saw a shadow before her.

"Let me please help you." It was Ivan's voice. "In exchange for knocking you out back then."

"Please Ivan, it's really nothing. You don't have to worry about anything. Truly." Gretel said.

"But, are you sure?" Ivan insisted.

"Truly, Ivan. I just met you yesterday, so stop being so overprotective. It's getting me on my nerves. You don't have to be protective to people you have just known. It's stupid. I wouldn't care if, for example some random girl, got hit by someone. Of course, I would care about her, I would go to comfort her, and I would face the one who hit her, but that's it. It's just…" She shut up, seeing Ivan's face.

"Look, Ivan. I'm sorry I got so worked up, but I'm new here. I'm not accustomed yet to the people. Everything's just new for me. I can't do anything against it. It's a bit annoying. Just don't worry. I shouldn't have shouted to you. Just, don't worry about it anymore, okay?" Gretel tried to apologize.

"Yeah, I see…" Ivan said. "I'll go then, if you don't need help."

Once Ivan went away, Gretel sighed. She didn't mean to be so harsh. She just got annoyed. She cried a bit. She was ashamed. What would her reputation be now? She sighed again and decided to end her working day there, or so she thought.

She changed her clothes and ran around town, trying to find some of the brothers. She explored the town further, going into the hotel area. There she saw a hill. She went it up, hoping to find them there.

She panted for breath and looked around, still, she couldn't find neither Ivan, nor Dirk. She was tired and certainly not prepared to go down again, so she sat on the edge of the hill and looked at the sun going down. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the last sunrays against her skin. It was like she got new energy, so she stayed for a while like that. She napped for some minutes, that's, why she didn't hear the steps behind her.

Finally she stood up, dazzled for some seconds.

"Oh, I guess Ivan will know I didn't say that on purpose. He'll be fine. At least I tried to find him or his brother." Gretel said to herself.

"Oh, well, you've found his brother." Dirk's voice said behind her.

She turned around. It was, in fact, him, the younger brother. He sat next to her, and watched at the horizon, waiting for the suns reflex to disappear, and leave the sky without light.

"So, tell me, what happened." Dirk suggested.

She did so.

"Well, I understand you. I've shouted at him as well, so don't worry about that. I'll tell him you tried to apologize to him." Dirk said.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary. You don't have to. I'll tell him when I see him, okay?" Gretel said.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave. I've got to help at home." Dirk said. "Do you mind that I watch your work tomorrow? I want to find a job as well, and I'm looking for everything, so maybe I'll move out and start as a farmer, just like you."

"Oh, well, if you insist, you can come." Gretel said, as Dirk stood up and went away.

She stayed there for about an hour, till it was a bit later than usual.

After getting bored she stood up and left. All the lights where turned on, and some of them where off. The night was there and since they where in the middle of the countryside, she heard some birds of the night. She became a little scared, but decided to go on.

Strangely, her adventurer side appeared of nowhere. That side of her that made her take the decision to leave the city. The urge to explore the other sides of the town at night came. She was pretty scared, but then, there was nothing to be scared off. She didn't have to fear anybody. There weren't any bad people in town, so, why not?

She turned around and decided to explore a bit. She came to a very big rock. She saw she couldn't climb it, so she turned around again.

It was then when she hit something.

She screamed like she had never done before.

It was someone with a dark robe and a hood, so she couldn't see the face of the person.

That person held her wrist and dragged her to a place with light.

"Leave me, you stupid! Agh! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Gretel screamed while trying to hit the person.

When they got to the light, the person took the robe off. It was Ivan.

"You…It's you Gretel." Ivan said.

Gretel started crying. She hadn't been so scared in her whole life.

"You jerk! What did you think you where doing?" She said.

Ivan hugged her. She cried in his clothes.

"I didn't know it was you, I thought it was some stranger trying to steal from the other side of that stone." Ivan said. "Oh, Gretel, I'm so sorry for everything I've made you suffer."

"I-It's nothing. Now, I want to go home, so, let me go." Gretel said, running to her own house, slipping into her pyjamas and sleeping again.


	3. Teamwork and some new Misteries

**Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon is NOT mine. It's Natsume's. This is only for fun and I don't win any money with it.

So, hope you like this third chapter.

**Chapter 3**

_This was just a symbol, wasn't it? Just why? Everything seemed so nice. Why does it turn upside down? _

_I've got the feeling that this was a symbol saying that it is going to be a failure. I don't want to accept it, so I hope that my rebellious self takes the lead role here. Till then, I'll just smile, trying to figure something out._

Gretel didn't want to stand up. She was still shocked from what had happened at night. It was already her third day in Sephyr Town and it was already the day she wanted to return home. It was like all her hopes were destroyed.

"Come on, Gretel. It was nothing. It was just, maybe he was just doing a night round, he didn't plan anything. He thought you were a thief or something. Come on Gretel. Be a big girl and stand up. Stand up or your plants will die." She said to herself.

After 10 minutes she managed to stand up and prepare some coffee. She went outside still in her pyjamas, but she didn't care, the plants wouldn't care if she watered them in high heels or in a pyjama, so, she did it as if it was normal.

She did it really fast, so she returned to her home and took a shower. Then she went out and looked in the mailbox, just in case some letter was there.

There wasn't anything, so she just sighed and went away from her farm.

While walking there was only one thing in her mind. Ivan. She still remembered his face on the day before, his concerned face, and then that sad expression, as if nobody would understand you. Just like when you say something and nobody notices it's you the one who's talking. Always being rejected, even if you want to help.

It was something strange, a strange expression, but it just broke her heart. It was like she hurt him, and she didn't like hurting people.

She noticed something. A flower. A really beautiful flower, so she picked it up carefully and then ran to Ivan's house, having an idea.

She knocked at the door, and then waited for the response.

It was Ivan who opened.

"Oh, Gretel, it's you." He said.

She gave him the flower.

"It's for you, since I really treated you rudely, so, this is my way of saying 'sorry'." Gretel said.

"I cannot believe it. Gretel, it's me the one who should be apologizing. I almost gave you a heart attack yesterday. It is all my fault. Thanks a lot, Gretel. Truly." Ivan said, emotionally.

"You have to put it in a vase quickly, otherwise it will wit." Gretel said.

"Yes, you're right. Do you want to come in? I want you to pick the vase. It is your flower, after all." Ivan said, inviting her.

Gretel came in. She saw a shelf filled up with books. At the end of the room she noticed two doors, and supposed they were Dirk and Ivan's rooms.

She followed him to the kitchen, it was a small house, but still it was lovely.

"Come on, pick one vase up. You can choose." Ivan said.

She picked the blue vase up and gave it to Ivan.

"So, finished. I'll put it here, so it will get enough light. It's a beautiful flower the one you got, don't you think? It's really hard to find one. I think it's meaning was 'Hope' or something like that. I don't remember anymore. I know I once gave one to my grandpa. Oh, well, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Ivan said, sighing and looking distant.

"Well, it's time for me to leave. I'm just in the way, so, I'm going. Also, I promised Dirk I would let him visit my farm." Gretel quickly said.

"Oh, yeah. He said something like that yesterday. He's in the back, in his room. Come on, you can enter. Our house is your house." Ivan said. "Oh, well, I guess you don't want to come in. Don't worry, I'll call him." He rectified when he saw Gretel's expression.

He disappeared into the inside of the house and came back with a following Dirk.

"Yo, Gretel! What's up?" He said in a child-like way.

"Hey, Dirk. Let's go, so it won't be too hot." Gretel said, going out.

They both arrived at the farm before noon.

"Well, I don't know what you want to do here, but this is my farm. I'm going to teach you how to water the plants, since it's the only thing I've got here. Maybe, wouldn't it be better to do this another time, when I've got more things?" Gretel asked.

"Nope, it's no problem. I'll watch how you water the turnips." Dirk said.

"They are already watered, that's a problem. Oh, well, we can draw a sign if you want." Gretel said.

"A sign? Oh! I'm good at drawing. Do you have any pens? I want to draw!" Dirk said.

Gretel looked around in her backpack, finding a package of colour pens. They stared at the sign and Dirk started to draw some figures.

"You go, Gretel! Start drawing some stars in the right corner. Let me work here." He said.

She just obeyed. While drawing the background she let the other boy draw the main figure, still without knowing what it was.

They spent some hours like that, and tired, they decided to stop for a bit, so they lied on the ground.

After that Dirk stood up and finished the drawing.

It was a perfect drawing of the portraits of every villager, and in the centre there was a big Gretel, smiling.

"Oh, GOSH! This is perfect, Dirk! How did you learn drawing?" She said.

"Well, Ivan teached me, but then I improved my technique with some books." He responded.

"I see that Ivan has done a good job with you."

"Yeah, so, well. I think we've nothing else to do, so, do you want to go somewhere else?" Dirk asked.

"Why not?" Gretel answered.

"I don't know. Do you want to go to the café? I'll invite you." He politely said.

"Yeah, okay." Gretel said.

They spent some hours in the café, talking to random people that visited it. When the sun was pretty low in the horizon she decided to part ways and wait for the sunset in her recently-discovered spot. Once she got there, she sat down and stared at the sun recovering her energy.

"I see I'm not the only one that likes this place. I'm glad someone understands my point of view when I say this is the best spot in town." She heard someone say.

"Huh, Ivan?" She asked.

"That's my name." He replied.

Gretel stood up and turned around, there he was. The boy she had seen the most in these three days. The boy that had managed to almost give her a heart attack, but then had apologized repeatedly.

"There you are again." She said smiling. "So, you like this spot?"

"Yes, it's the perfect place to relax. I also get to examine the animals that live around here, so I love it. It's not the centre of the village, so it isn't full of noisy sounds. Don't say it's not perfect." Ivan explained.

"Yes, I fell in love with this small spot. You get to see the last sunrays from the top of the city. It's so beautiful." Gretel supported him.

They stayed some minutes like that, without talking. Finally she decided to break the silence.

"So, you…You teach?" Gretel asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm a teacher at the city. I love children. They are really nice and well mannered. I also home-school Cindy and Lauren here, they are also good students." He answered.

"Nice. I have never done something involving children. My job was a waitress at my old town. Now I'm a farmer. It's okay, I think." She said.

"Maybe, maybe one day you can come with us to tell the children about your work, I'm sure they will like it." He suggested.

"Us?" Was the only thing Gretel decided to ask.

"Yes, Freya and I. We both go to work at the city, so we go together. I'm sure you two would be good friends." He said.

"Uh, yeah. Okay…if you insist." Gretel answered. "Anyway, I got to go."

The girl left and went to her house, sitting on the grass watching the sunset from her farm. She went to see the mailbox. There was a letter inside.

_I'm sorry for not talking to you when you needed help, and instead sending you a letter. _

_Here's a little present from me._

Another small gold amount was next to the letter. She smiled at the letter and told herself that she was going to do the best.

"Thanks Lloyd." She said out loud.

She smiled at the sun and at everything.

"I'm sure this isn't anything. I'm going to do this job, I'm not going to turn around." She said to herself.

She also wanted to know what Ivan was doing late at night so she put dark clothes on, a robe and went outside waiting for him by the waterfall.

She waited for long hours. By Midnight she saw Ivan's figure walking towards her, so she stood up and ran to him.

"Ivan, is it you?" She asked.

"Gretel? What are you doing here outside?" He said.

"I'm going to go with you, I want to know why you where out." She replied.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it's not your problem." Ivan said.

"I can't imagine this really polite and kind Ivan walking around the outside of the town at midnight, it just doesn't make sense. And yesterday, instead of letting me go, you dragged me to light, without giving me a chance to say who I was. 'That' is suspicious." Gretel explained.

"Oh, well, you win. Come with me, I'm watching over the town." Ivan said.

"Thee hee…It's like if you were another Ivan at night." She teased him.

"You have to be quiet if you want to know what I'm doing." He shut her up.

Then they walked around for some minutes and ended up at her house.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything. Go to sleep, I bet you're tired. Good night, Gretel." He said turning around.

'Oh, well, he wins. But I have the feeling he's hiding something, something that could be important. I'll have to win his confidence, it seems.' She said to herself, then she changed her clothes and went to sleep.

Well, that's all folks! I hope you liked this chapter. If you review you get a cookie! (:3 Om nom nom) So, you know, review. (Still, I think I can do better when writing) Please, tell me what you think about this chapter, and if you want to suggest something, don't doubt about it. ^_


	4. Helping out is always appreciated!

**Disclaimer: : **Harvest Moon is NOT mine. It's Natsume's. This is only for fun and I don't win any money with it.

So, hope you like this fourth chapter.

**Chapter 4**

_Easy to say, isn't it? 'It's just not your problem'. But well, it IS my problem. I just care about you. _

_Maybe…I'll try to get to know you, so you tell me what is bothering you, or maybe I will force you to say it. Just, I just want to help. I need to help, and you seem someone that needs help right now. _

Gretel woke up with a plan in her mind. Since Ivan wouldn't tell why he went outside at night, she would force him to say it. Or maybe with persuasion she would get to know it.

She stood up and changed into her working clothes and went out. She had to water her almost grown up turnips, which she did very quickly. Then, she went back home, like every day and had a quick shower. Suddenly, she felt very tired, so she discarded the idea of visiting Ivan, she would do that later. Maybe she should get to know the other villagers better.

She started by visiting Lloyd. He was at his house, so she knocked at the door and then went in.

He was messing his things up while mumbling some words. Seeing that he was in trouble, I walked to him, and talked to him.

"Do you need help, Lloyd?" I asked.

He frightened a bit. "Oh, it's you Gretel…okay." He said. "Yeah, I need a helping hand."

"What is it? I'm glad to help." She said.

"I'm looking for my book. Do you mind looking over there, in that room? Maybe you find it there. I'll be looking here meanwhile." He explained.

Gretel went to the place where she should look for it, but just as she arrived, Lloyd called her. She turned around and went towards him.

"I've got it here, so, don't worry 'bout anything. Okay? Thanks, anyway. You can stay here for a bit, if you want, but I'm going really soon. I've got to go to the city, since my products have already been shipped. I've got to supervise everything, so it's ready for the Bazaar." He explained.

"Oh, no, don't worry. I'm going anyway. See you." She said.

After the short visit, Gretel went to the main town. She wanted to talk to other people. She saw a young man, with brown long hair, and a beret, with an orange Scottish pattern. He had colours in one hand and in the other a brush. He was looking to the sky, as if he was trying to find something hidden in the blue sky. Gretel tried to approach him, but he complained.

"I can't see with your shadow." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gretel said, stepping to the right, clearly annoyed at the rude comment of the man.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." He said, giggling. "I'm Angelo, and I'm an artist."

"Don't worry, it was my bad, I shouldn't have stood in your way. Now you won't find the same point of view you had before." She apologized.

"So, you know something about art!" He said.

"Yup, anyway, I'm Gretel, the new farmer." She introduced herself.

"I see. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Do you want to see some nice views?" Gretel asked. "I know that I'm new here, and you probably know far more than I do, but, there is a small hill, by the hotel zone. At the evening it's one of the most beautiful views I've had here."

"Yes, I know! I live under that hill, but I've never thought about going there to draw!" He happily said.

"Me neither. Although I can't draw anyway." She complained.

"Don't worry, everybody has their own art inside. Anyway, I've got to finish a painting for the end of the week, so, I'm pretty busy, I'm sorry." He excused himself.

"Don't worry, nice to meet you. I'm going, then."

She was in a hurry; she didn't want to disturb the young man. He was really nice and cute. She went to the hotel and entered.

Just as she went in, she ran over something. It was a plastic bag, full of rubbish.

"Aaah! I'm so sorry!" A girl with a pink and white cleaning suit screamed. "I shouldn't have left that bag there. Oh no…now I've got to clean everything again."

"No, it's my fault." Gretel apologized. "I'll help you clean, then." She offered.

The girl's name was Daisy. She was like a granddaughter to the owners of the hotel, and old pair. She was very active but very clumsy, so they even had to re-clean everything once or twice. She was a little bit childlike but she was nice. She had green eyes, and blonde hair, in ringlets. She was 19 years old, 5 less than Gretel and she had a crush on Angelo, as she told her.

They became friends in a really fast time.

"Wow, thanks for helping me out this time!" Daisy thanked.

"Don't worry about anything. I'm glad I made a new friend." Gretel said.

"I'll tell grandpa and grandma! They'll have to pay you for today's help." She said.

Gretel desisted, insisting that it was not necessary. It was just okay, but she couldn't convince the stubborn girl. She said that in some days she was going to go to Gretel's house to pay her for her cleaning work.

She went away, she needed to talk to Sherry, so she went to her house. It was already evening, so, it was rather cold, that's why she decided that the visit shouldn't be very long.

Gretel knocked at the door, and saw Mayor Felix open the door.

'He was so strange…' She thought when she saw him.

"Hohoho! Gretel, you're here!" He said. "I'm guessing you want to see Sherry, don't you? She's such a nice girl… Everyone wants to be her friend."

"Um…yeah, so, is she at home?" Gretel asked.

"You bet! I wouldn't let my Sherry go away at such an hour, anyway. Come on! You should come in, otherwise you'll freeze. It's so cold outside!" He invited.

When she came in, she noticed the smell of food. Sherry was washing the dishes.

"Hey Gretel! I bet you're here for a nice chit-chat." She said..

"Father, I'm going upstairs. Please don't disturb us, we're going to talk about girl's stuff." She said.

Gretel decided sat on the floor.

"Do you know something about Ivan?" She asked asked.

"Oh, so, Little Gretel is in love!" Sherry teased. "I'm sorry, but, I don't know enough. Everything I know, is what you already know. The one who should know him best is Dirk, or Freya, his crush."

"Freya? Ah, that girl…" Gretel said.

"Oh, Gretel is jealous." She continued teasing.

"Anyway, what about you? You like someone, I bet." Gretel said.

"Um…yeah." Sherry responded, blushing. "It's easy, just guess."

"Dirk! Lloyd!" Gretel shouted.

"Don't shout! And it's Lloyd." She said, very quietly.

"Yeah? Well, you would make a very cute pair!" Gretel suggested.

"That would be nice!" Sherry said, sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, if you help me, that's it." Her friend suggested.

They both agreed. Then they planed to think about something and then tell each other.

After the short visit, Gretel decided to go to Ivan's house.

"Wow, Gretel, it's really late. Come in." Ivan said, while opening the door.

"Yep…" Gretel said. "So, do you know Freya?"

Ivan blushed, and looked astonished.

'Maybe I shouldn't have been so direct.' Gretel complained.

"Well, yes, I've already told you we go to the city in the mornings. Although, I'm starting to hate those mornings. It's starting to get stupid. You should know I've got a crush on her. And I've always felt this way for too long. Maybe years. But she doesn't seem to notice." Ivan started to tell.

"You should know what kind of guy she likes, and try to be like that, don't you think?" Gretel suggested.

"Yeah, but I can't just ask her. I hate it! I feel so useless." Ivan sighed.

"I will ask her." Gretel simply said.

"Will you? That's impossible. Why would you do that for me?" Ivan said.

"Why wouldn't I do that for you? It's really easy, after that, we'll start to change you. After that change, she'll fall for you." The girl said.

"You think that will work? Wow, you're the best, Gretel" Ivan said.

"Don't worry, I'm going then. Tomorrow we'll start." She said, going away as fast as she could.

She ran towards her house, too tired to think.

Finally she opened the door and changed into her pyjamas, going afterwards to bed.

She was too tired to do anything, and that's why she fell asleep, thinking in a way of help her two new friends. Maybe, something would come, after some time.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry for not writing in a month, but this chapter was hard to write…No ideas came to my mind! D: Well, I knew what would happen, but I didn't know HOW to write it. XD _

_Anyway, review! NocturnalPanda! Thanks for reviewing and giving me a cool idea! :3_

_Anime-aholic, thanks to you as well._

_All of your reviews make me want to write faster! Let's see how much time will it take for the next chapter to be up. _

_(If you like love stories, I've got more, you just have to go to my profile. xD)_

_Byebye! And thanks for reading._


	5. Carrying out our Plan!

**Disclaimer:** Again, Harvest Moon isn't mine. It's Natsume's. So, I don't win any money with it. It's just for fun. ^^

Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 5**

_Not everything ends up well. But if you believe, then your wishes can come true. It's what he has to do, and even if I don't like, it's what he wants. So, why shouldn't I help him? It's just a gift, for being so kind._

Gretel had an idea. It was really simple. She just had to set up the other villagers so they could talk to Ivan and change his manners. It was really easy. She just had to think who would participate. And she also had to write it down on a paper, so she wouldn't forget about it. She also had to help Sherry out, but that wasn't that important. She was going to help her in a simple way, the next time she saw Lloyd. But one thing was crystal clear. Although Lloyd had said he was the one helping her out she wasn't going to tell anything to Sherry.

She sat down on her desk, opened the window and took a paper and a pencil out. She thought about what she was going to write down. She had to think about who were going to take part this time, and she also had to think about what should happen.

"Dirk will be cooperative enough. He has also a very good side of him, he makes everybody participate in everything, it seems. He'll understand why I'm doing this so, he's going to be perfect. Who else?" She asked herself.

She thought for a bit, but she couldn't think of anything. She thought that maybe it was going to be better to ask Dirk himself. Maybe he would have a better idea of who should help Ivan out.

She went to Ivan's house, where Dirk opened the door.

"Dirk!" Gretel screamed. "You have to help me out!"

"Okay, but calm down first." He said.

"Don't worry about that. Is Ivan home?" She asked.

"Yes, he should be in the bathroom, taking a shower. Why?" He responded.

"Okay. Can you hear conversations in the shower?" She asked.

Dirk laughed really hard.

"I don't think so. I haven't tried to hear conversations when I'm showering. But Ivan sings in the shower, so it won't be a problem." Dirk said, amused by Gretel's question.

"Okay. I'll tell you. I know about Ivan's problem with Freya…"She started to say.

"Freya…That stupid girl, who's had my brother just like crazy for years. And she doesn't notice! But my brother lives with the hope that they will end up marrying or something." Dirk said, a bit annoyed with the mentioning of Freya.

"Yeah, he told me that it doesn't matter what he does, she won't notice him, that's why I told him that I wanted to help him." Gretel explained.

"You want to help? But, it's a lost case, I tell you. That girl won't notice his love for her even if he tells her." Dirk joked.

"It doesn't matter. I want to help Ivan. He seems the type of man that helps everybody, and I just know, from my earlier experiences with him. He didn't know him, but he helped me, like if it was his fate. It's something incredible." Gretel insisted. "That's just why I want to help him. And I want you to help me help him. If you understand me."

"I understand you, and I also want to help me, but let me tell you something, Gretel. This is a lost case. I'll do it, but don't try too hard. And let me tell you something too. If it ends up working and I have Freya as a sister-in-law, then you'll regret. I'll go away, then. I wouldn't stand her." He said.

"Okay. This means, you'll try!" Gretel exclaimed.

Dirk nodded.

"What do you plan to do, then?" He asked.

"I want to talk to Freya, and ask her, what types of guys she likes, then, according to what she says, we're going to set some people up, making some strange situations occur, and making Ivan do things which correspond with Freya's likings." Gretel explained.

"It's okay. But, you'll have to talk to her first. Go now, when she's still here." Dirk said. "I'll wait for you here."

Gretel went out of the house and went to Freya's, which was just the next building. She knocked at the door and went in.

Freya welcomed me. She was a tall girl, with light brown hair, and green eyes. She was very pretty.

"Good morning." She said.

I had forgotten that I had already met her, where I lived back then. We were something like…friends.

"Gretel! What a coincidence!" She said.

"Yeah!" I responded. I didn't know what to say after all these years.

"How are you doing? Have you found a boyfriend yet? I know you where looking for one." She said.

'Wow, Freya, thanks for talking about what I was trying to find out so fast. You are clever.' I thought.

"Oh, no…sadly, I still haven't found one. And you?" I answered.

"Me? Not really…"She said, laughing.

"Yeah? But, what kind of boy are you looking for?" I asked. "Maybe there's someone here."

"Oh…I don't think so. I'm looking for a cold boy that becomes a romantic boy as the time passes. Better with dark hair. He should have a dark personality as well, but at the same time, bright. He should be there for me. He should play an instrument. He should be tall, be mean sometimes, but lovely to me. He should be…I don't know…" She answered.

'Was it really _that_ easy?' I asked myself. 'But at the same time, it's just the opposite of what Ivan is. It will be hard, but I won't lose anything if I try.'

"Well, I'm sorry Gretel, but I have to go to the city to work. I'll see you then. I'm happy to see you after all these years. You can come whenever you want." She said.

I went out and returned to Ivan's house, where Dirk waited for me.

"And? Tell me! How did it go?" He asked me.

"Really…easy, to tell the truth." I said.

"Really? Cool. Ivan is preparing himself. He'll go out really soon." Dirk explained.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened, and I saw Ivan. We smiled to each other and then he went out, to go to the city.

When he closed the door, Dirk and I ran to his room, and sat on the floor with many sheets of paper. We were prepared to write.

"Okay, Dirk. We have a problem. Freya likes boys that are the opposite of Ivan. We'll have to work hard." Gretel explained.

"Don't worry. Just tell me!" Dirk said.

They wrote down what Freya had said.

"We are going to make situations occur, so that Freya sees how Ivan has changed, or just so Ivan changes?" Dirk asked.

"Freya isn't going to know a thing about these 'events'. Ivan's going to live situations that are going to change his mind. Then, Freya will notice how he has changed, and she will fall in love with him, okay?" Gretel tried to explain.

"I understand. We can talk to Antoinette. She's really cold, so she'll be the best role model for Ivan. Maybe, the elder pair from the hotel can come as well." Dirk suggested.

"Good idea. Let's talk to them." The girl said.

They went to Antoinette's house. She was a girl with blue hair, and a cold glare, but after seeing how they wanted to help Ivan so badly, she accepted to teach him a few lessons. The two girls and the boy went to the hotel, to get help from Stuart, the owner of the hotel, and Ethel, his wife.

They all explained that they wanted to change Ivan's personality, and so, they should be cold and mean to them, and they shouldn't be bothered with Antoinette's manners. They should leave the girl act, and they were going to do the same. They should let the blue-haired girl treat them badly, and then, it would be okay. They left them there, practicing and hoping that, even they had explained themselves badly they would act perfectly.

Dirk and Gretel went away, praying. When they arrived home, they didn't have to do anything. Ivan was going to return at about 5 PM. So they had the whole evening to relax.

They ate together and played with Dirk's toys. They had fun. Really soon the hour came, so they raced to the hotel zone, hoping that everything would end up perfectly.

Ivan appeared. They hided behind a tree, but they could see everything.

The elders went out, and started to talk to themselves.

"It's a nice evening, isn't it, Stuart dear?" Ethel asked.

"Yes." Stuart answered.

In that moment, Antoinette bumped into them.

"Hey, just watch where you're going!" She screamed.

Ivan raced towards them.

"Antoinette, you don't have to be so rude!" He scolded her.

"You don't have to be so kind to others. What's the point in that, anyway? It's just stupid. You don't get anything in return. You should be kind to others when they show you that they are worth it." She said.  
"You have a point. But it's still stupid." Ivan defended.

"What's the point? Young one's just treat us badly every day, so we're accustomed." Stuart explained.

"Really?" Ivan asked.

The elders nodded. Ivan seemed worried.

"Well…" He mumbled, seeming thoughtful. Then he went away.

"Everything went well!" Dirk said. "Now, you have to come with me! I know a shortcut."

They went as fast as they could through a shortcut, which was in the upper part of the hotel. They arrived home before Ivan did.

Ivan seemed troubled.

"You wouldn't believe what I just saw. The world's crazy. They say that elders aren't that important anymore. We should just treat them coldly, just like with everyone else." He explained. "But the bad thing, is that they are right. Maybe I shouldn't be so kind anymore. But I can't seem to do otherwise."

"Ivan, maybe if you treated Freya coldly, she'll want you to be like before, and she'll talk to you more often. Don't you think it's a good idea?" Gretel tried to explain.

"Yes. You are right. Maybe I'll try tomorrow. Do you want to come with us to the city? I told you that I wanted the kids to know you." Ivan said.

"Oh, okay. Just wait for me, and I'll go with you." Gretel said.

"And maybe, we can do something to your hair." Dirk suggested, winking an eye to Gretel.

"What is wrong with my hair?" Ivan asked.

"Nothing, but maybe we could try something, and I have an idea." Gretel suggested. "Maybe we could try some of those sprays that dye your hair for a day. We could see how it fits on you, don't you think?" Dirk said.

"Yes, that was my idea as well." Gretel exclaimed.

"If you think that will work, then I'll try it…"Ivan said, not very convinced about it.

"Okay. I'm going to prepare the things for tomorrow then. See you!" Gretel said, going away.

When she got home she thought about Sherry.

"What should I do to help her…?" She said out loud.

"Maybe, I can talk to Lloyd and ask him if he likes someone. I think he may like her. I've heard mayor Felix talking to him about coming to dinner together, so, why not?" She continued.

"Anyway, I'll start to plan once I come back from the city." Gretel said.

She had a shower, and then she started to look for her spray. She found one, a black one. It was going work. She was sure of it.

* * *

_Again, thanks for reviewing! :3 It makes me so happy! It proves that there are really people who read my stories. For those one who read my other stories, hope you liked them as well. And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't think I was going to write it so fast, but, here you go! ^^ What else? Dun, dun, dun! Gretel's plan seemed to work! Now, is it going to take effect on Freya? I already know the answer, because I'm writing the next chapter, but you can guess if you want. ^^ Thanks for reading!_

_And don't forget to revieeew! :3 ^^ :D _


	6. Visiting the school

**Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon is NOT mine. It's Natsume's. This is only for fun and I don't win any money with it.

So, hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

_Ideas, ideas! I think they're good, but let's see if they work._

It was already morning. Gretel was happy, since she would visit the city. The farmer prepared her things and took money. Then, she went to Ivan's house, where he was already waiting.

They went to the bathroom, and Gretel took out the spray.

"So Ivan. This is that spray Dirk and I were talking about. It's all right; it will go away once you take a shower. So you don't have to worry about anything, okay?" She said.

He nodded and I put a towel around his shoulders.

"If they get painted, you'll just have to wash them, and it'll go away." She kept saying.

He nodded again, and Gretel started to put spray into his hair. After some minutes, Ivan's natural brown hair looked coal black.

"So, do you like your new look?" Dirk asked, stepping into the bathroom.

"Not really, it doesn't really fit him, but we'll see how it works." Gretel complained.

It really didn't fit him. It made him look sinister. He looked good, but it wasn't his style.

"Anyway, let's get going. I don't want to be late." He said, a bit ashamed of his new look.

Gretel put a jacket on and said goodbye to Dirk, then met with Freya and started their way. She wanted to observe Freya and see her reaction to Ivan's new style and attitude.

When the girl saw Ivan, she blushed a bit, but didn't seem surprised. Gretel was a bit disappointed, since she thought Freya would say something nice to Ivan.

"Hey, new look, Ivan?" She teased.

"It's not your problem, is it? But, I don't know if your eyes okay, but everybody should notice that my hair is different." He roughly said.

Gretel looked astonished. She didn't expect that change. But she still continued walking along Freya's side.

"Hehe, feeling moody, Ivan?" She said. "You don't have to be so rude, I was just telling."

She continued laughing, and then they both started to talk. Gretel felt a bit alone, since nobody included her in the conversation, but she didn't want to interfere. It was Ivan's duty to keep everything going on.  
'I'm going to look at the flowers, and I'm going to think about the bazaar tomorrow. I'll just have to participate with my products. Not that I have many of them, but, something is something.' She thought. 'In the meantime, I'm going to leave them both alone.'

She looked at the different flowers, but they weren't really interesting, neither Ivan and Freya's conversation was. Gretel tried to organize the bazaar.

She was going to sell every one of her plants. She had some flowers she had kept, that were sellable as well. She wanted to know the quality of every one of her products, but it was really difficult, and she would do it before the Bazaar.

"Gretel." Freya said. "Do you see the horizon? That's the city we both work. Once we get there our ways will part. I'll see you at night, then."

"Okay." She responded.

They walked about 15 minutes, and then arrived at their destination.

"See you, Ivan, Gretel." Freya said.

Gretel hugged her and then went with Ivan.

"So, I don't think this has been a good idea at all." Ivan said.

"Don't worry, you'll see how it works. You have the evening, too." Gretel cheered.

"Okay, let's talk about something else. The school is over there." Ivan said, pointing at a tall building.

They passed some iron gates. There were a lot of kids going into the building. That meant the classes had started.

"For your information, Gretel. I'm the home teacher of the fourth class, and I'm in charge of both the primary school and the secondary. Today, we have a lunch break and then class till 5PM. Are you sure you want to stay for so long? If not, you just have to tell me, and I'll take you home in the lunch break." Ivan explained.

"It's okay. And if I can't stand the kids, I'll just take a walk around the city." Gretel said.

"I'm sure you won't think that the kids are stupid. They are all such nice kids." He said. "Anyway, come with me."

They both entered the building and went to a classroom. Ivan entered first, followed by loud voices commenting his change of looks. Gretel was too shy to come in, so she waited outside.

She looked at herself in a mirror that was in the hallway. She had made sure not to go with her normal clothes. She wore a pink dress, with a bow, that made her look cute. Her hair was like always and she also wore her beret. She heard Ivan talk.

"Good morning, dear class. I know you're surprised by my new hair, but you don't have to worry, tomorrow it'll be back to it's usual self." He said.

"It doesn't matter, mister Ivan! You look handsome with black hair!" A girl said.

"Yes. But I prefer your normal hair, mister Ivan." Another girl said.

"You're awesome, mister Ivan! I wouldn't even try to change my hair." A boy said.

"Okay, okay! Silence, please. I'm glad to know you like my hair, but let's talk about something else. Today, I brought a friend of mine to school, so she could see a school like this. I expect you to treat her in a good way." He silenced the class.

He told Gretel to come in, so she followed his instructions, a bit worried.

The boys whistled. They were secondary students, already in their last years.

"This is Gretel. She'll be here for a bit." Ivan introduced her.

"Um…yeah! Good morning. I'm Gretel." She said.

"Do you want to ask her something? We have two hours together today, so I don't think it will be such a problem if we take 10 minutes from today's lesson." He said.

Many hands raised in the air.

"Miss Gretel! How old are you?" A girl asked.

"I'm 23 years old." She simply answered.

Some kids mumbled something.

"She's two years younger than mister Ivan." The girls said.

"Yeah, and…what's your job?" A boy asked.

"I was a waitress in a French restaurant back where I lived, but I recently moved into Sephyr Town, I'm a farmer there." She said.

"And, are you mister Ivan's girlfriend?" A girl asked.

"No, don't think that way!" Gretel exclaimed, blushing.

"Well, I think it's enough. I don't want Gretel to feel overwhelmed." He announced to the class. Then he turned to Gretel.

"You can sit over there and look at the class." He told her.

She nodded and observed how Ivan taught 30 15-year-old kids maths. He was really good explaining things, and he made the whole class understand quickly. They talked about maths the whole two hours and then the class ended. She stood up, said goodbye to the class and went with Ivan to another classroom.

That time, it was Ivan's homeroom; they where third graders, 7-year-old boys and girls. They were really cute, and they behaved in a good way. The whole class, including Ivan and Gretel had fun. The kids learned really fast.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and soon the bell ringed, indicating that there was a lunch break.

"Gretel, I have the first two hours free, after the lunch break. We can have a look at the city, if you want to buy something." Ivan suggested.

"Yes. That would be nice." Gretel agreed.

They both went through the hallways to the exit.

In the city there was not much to do, except eating something, and going shopping.

Gretel bought some clothing, and some seeds for her farm. Ivan just accompanied her, without complaining.

They returned to the school. Ivan had only one hour, so after that, they could go.

That class had almost the same reaction as the first one. They were excited. And the three told Gretel the same thing. They told her she should visit more often. It was really nice to have her there, they had said. Gretel promised them to come more often. Then, she left with Ivan.

"So, let's go!" Gretel said.

"No! I want to try something out! Let's go to Freya's workplace. I want to give her something." Ivan said.  
"Sounds good to me! Let's go, then." The girl said.

They went to a quiet part of the town. They stood in front of a small bank. When Freya noticed Ivan, who was waving towards her, she talked to another man, who Gretel supposed that was her boss and went out.

She seemed angry.

"Ivan, let's clear something up." She said, clearly in not a good mood.

"I've been trying to tell you this for years. I know you like me. Okay? So stop trying hard. It won't be useful. I don't like you. I don't like quiet, nice, kind, boring, academic, intelligent and perfect boys like you. I want a more rocking boy. I don't know how to explain it to you, but you aren't that kind of guy. Not even if you dye your hair black, and try to be cold and emotionless, it won't help!" She rudely said.

Ivan stared blankly at her.

"Do you understand now? We can be friends, but leave me alone, okay?" She said, and then proceeded to go inside again.

Ivan stared at the wall, with a strange expression.

"Ivan… I…"Gretel tried to say.

"Don't worry about it anymore, Gretel. It's really useless. I've been stupid. That's it." He said, and started to almost cry. He looked heartbroken, and he started to run away. Away from her. She wanted to run as well, but her legs didn't move. She didn't know what to do. She was left alone in a city she didn't know, and the sun was almost setting down.

"Gretel, calm down." She told herself. "You aren't lost, okay? You just have to find a bus or something that takes you back to Sephyr town."

She followed a signed, that said where the bus station was, and there, she took the first bus she saw, that went to an area near to that from Sephyr town.

While she was sitting in the bus she looked out of the window. She was sad for Ivan; she was angry at Freya for not understanding Ivan's feelings; she was disappointed with everything; she felt stupid for ignoring what Dirk had said. But she couldn't do anything against it. That was it.

The bus stopped and she left it, going then into Sephyr town. She went home, and fell asleep. Too tired to think about anything.

* * *

_Skitsophraniac! Thanks for reviewing! I also don't think Ivan's hair should fit with this black colour. But, that was just a normal plan. _

_Well, thanks for reading and for reviewing! It really makes me happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although the end was a bit…dramatic. But it will be all right, you'll see! ^^ Anyway, review! ^^ Please! I think I'll have the next chapter posted up really soon!_


	7. Both left Heartbroken

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon is NOT mine. It's Natsume's. This is only for fun, and I'm not winning any money with it.

**Chapter 7**

_Great, everything's ruined now. What can I do? I hate what I've done, but I really hope I can make it up to you, and you'll forgive me._

Gretel was a bit disappointed when she woke up in the morning. Her great plan didn't work, and she made Ivan look stupid, without even wanting it. She hated it. But she couldn't think about that in that moment. She should think about what she was going to sell that day, since it was her first time in the Bazaar.

The farmer took a basket and put all the turnips, flowers and all her products inside. Then she changed into some clothes that were beautiful, without being too expensive, normal working clothes, with a chic touch. It wasn't like she was interested in mode, but it was nice to have some nice things.

She didn't think much, and she went straight towards the Bazaar. Everyone was preparing themselves for that day. She went to talk with Felix, the mayor, who explained her the rules for the Bazaar.

She had to obtain some money, to improve the quality of the Bazaar. She had to attract the customers in order to sell, and she had to keep a nice, caring attitude towards them. Gretel displayed every one of her products in order then she took the bell out and waited for the Bazaar to open.

Many people went to her stand and looked at her things. She tried to be as nice as she could, but at the same time, it was really difficult, since she couldn't stop thinking about what she had done to Ivan. She managed to get some money. Around 20.000 Gold, which was much more than she had expected. She was helping a man who had lost his glasses when she saw Ivan pass by. His hair was back to its usual colour, and he had a blue coat on. She excused herself to the man, helped him quickly and closed her stand. Then she ran out of it, under the cold glare of the confused customers, and ran towards Ivan. When he saw her, he turned around and ran away, without looking back.

"I can't do anything about that now. I must attend the stupid customers…"She thought.

She returned to her stand, and tried to sell the remaining products.

She helped some children who were lost and gave some elders directions, then she had finally finished.

Gretel thought about what she was going to say to Ivan. She wanted to tell him that Freya was only using him. She didn't like Ivan just how he was, she wanted someone else, and if he had to change himself in order to be liked by her, it wasn't right.

She ran towards her favourite spot, where she was sure she would find Ivan.

She ran up the hill and saw Ivan sitting there. She sat next to him, and looked him into the eyes, holding his hands tightly.

"Ivan, look! Please!" She said.

He avoided her gaze, looking into the side.

"Gretel…leave me alone, please. I don't intend talking to you. I don't want to talk. Even less if it's with you." He coldly said.

"Ivan, listen to me, I don't aim to hear you talk. I just want you to listen to what I have to say, afterwards, you can do whatever you want." She said, still grasping his hand.

He looked into her eyes with a sad expression on his face.

"Thanks Ivan. Look, I want to tell you, that, maybe it was good that it didn't work. Maybe after all these years you still haven't understood that Freya doesn't like you. She doesn't accept your beautiful personality, and your kind manners. It's her fault, don't seeing someone as amazing as you, but Ivan, even if it was my idea in a first place, you shouldn't change yourself. You should look for someone who wants you as you are." She tried to explain.

"Gretel…I don't know why I even trusted you. It wasn't your problem after all. It isn't your business, okay? You have to understand that. I will fall in love with the persons I think are good for me. It's not your problem, and you don't have to mix yourself in it, okay?" He said. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going. I hope that I won't see you in the next days."

"But…Ivan!" She said.

"No, Gretel. You better stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you, but it's the only thing I think about if I think about how broken my heart is now. And just because of you." He continued.

Then, he ran away.

Gretel just stood there, astonished. She didn't know what to think. She stopped breathing for some seconds. She stopped thinking. She stopped blinking. Everything stopped for her. Ivan's reaction to her words had left her shocked.

She started to cry. She threw herself to the ground and shouted. She was shocked. She didn't mean to hurt Ivan. She wanted to help him. She didn't want him to reject her kind words just like that. She cried even more. She gasped for air and continued crying. She tumbled herself over and over. She kicked the air and screamed.

She noticed two figures behind her, trying to hug her. She let herself go. She wanted to be hugged And nothing more.

"Gretel, don't worry. We saw everything. You don't have to worry about anything. Just calm yourself." Sherry said.

"Sherry? Are you there?" Gretel said.

"Yes, Dirk's with me as well. So you don't have to worry about anything." She said.

"I…Sherry. I'm in love with him. I don't want to lose him. I want to make him understand that I want him just like he is. I don't want him to change. I fell in love with him just because he was that way, not because any other thing." Gretel said.

"I know you love my brother. And I like you more than that stupid Freya. I'll go to talk with him. You'll see how everything goes well." Dirk comforted her.

He left the scenario, and Gretel was left in Sherry's arms, crying hard.

"Don't worry about anything, Gretel. It will be all right." Sherry said.

"If you say so." Gretel replied.

"You'll see. Anyway, let's go, I'm going to take you home." Sherry said.

Gretel agreed and they both went to her house, walking slowly. They got home. Gretel took a short shower and went straight to sleep, still crying. Sherry stayed with her until she fell asleep and then, silently left.

Dirk was meanwhile talking to his brother at his home.

Dirk walked fast towards his brother, and saw him crying.

"Ivan…Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"You don't understand, but I think the same way as Gretel. I think Freya doesn't like you just as you are. You have to forget her, this time, listen to me. It's my turn to give you advice. I tell you. It's been several years now. It's useless, you have to understand that. You have to understand that there are lot of better girls out there. Freya is good, but she isn't for you. Do you understand? You'll see, when you're happy, how you won't need her." Dirk explained. Then he hugged his brother.

"You're right. I don't know…but, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those mean things to Gretel. She was only trying to help, don't you think?" Ivan said.

"Yes, tomorrow, you'll apologize to her. Now, let's go to sleep. I'm glad you understand." Dirk said.

* * *

_Well, it seems that Ivan has understood everything, right? Maybe everything will turn out to be good. I don't know. It's your time to guess. Anyway! Hope you liked this chapter, and hope you'll leave a review and visit my other stories as well! (Pretty please? *O*)_ _I'll update ASAP!_


	8. Happy Ends are always the Best

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon is NOT mine. It's Natsume's. This is only for fun, and I'm not winning any money with it.

**Chapter 8**

Gretel woke up crying. She felt really bad, and tired. She didn't want to wake up, but she had to go to the Plaza to hear the results of the Bazaar. Not that she wanted to, though. She stood up and took a shower, so she could wash her tears away. She used lots of perfumes, so her mood would brighten. Afterwards she felt better, and stopped crying.

She put on her favourite dress. It was a short spring dress, white and with some peach-coloured flowers. She put a flower in her hair. Then she went out, looked at her mailbox, finding a letter inside of it. She took it out and read it while she walked down to the town.

The letter said something about money and forgiveness. While walking she saw Lloyd. He noticed her as well.

"Good day, Gretel. Are you going to hear the results of the Bazaar as well?" He asked.

Gretel nodded.

"Oh, what are you reading? A love letter?" He teased.

"No, it's yours. You said you were the one writing those letters to me." Gretel said.

"Yes? Did I really say that? But I don't remember writing any letters to you. I'm sorry if I told you it was me. Probably I meant something else." Lloyd excused himself.

"Oh, don't worry. Let's go, we don't want to be late." Gretel said, walking faster.

When they arrived at the plaza they heard the results. Gretel achieved the highest of them. Everyone clapped for her. That made her day. She was happy, because what she had achieved meant that the Bazaar was improving.

Afterwards she reunited with Sherry, and Lloyd came along as well.

"Excuse me, Gretel, but may I read the letter you had in your hands before?" Lloyd asked.

Gretel nodded and took it out of her bag, giving it to Lloyd, who read it.

"I see. I'm glad to tell you that those letters are from Ivan. I know his handwriting very well." He said.

Gretel looked at Sherry, very astonished. Sherry giggled.

"I…I have to go. You can stay here if you want, but I don't think I'll be returning." Gretel informed, suddenly.

Sherry nodded, blushing at the opportunity to stay with Lloyd.

"Good luck!" She mouthed, knowing what her friend was going to do. Then she tried to talk with Lloyd.

Gretel ran to her favourite spot in the town, hoping to find Ivan there, but he wasn't at that place. She looked around, but he wasn't in any spot of the town.

She sighed, then she went to the Bazaar area, and went out of the town, hoping to find him there. She ran across the way, as fast as her legs would permit. She hoped to find him in town, since she wanted to talk to him very badly.

She didn't look where she was going, and her shoes weren't the best ones for running. That was the reason why her left shoe broke. She fell down on her knees. She saw someone coming towards her. It was Ivan. He ran, to be at her side.

"Gretel, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, yes…I just fell down. You don't have to worry." She said.

He looked down at her, staring at her eyes. She blushed. He blushed as well. They staid like that for some minutes. Then, he extended his arm, helping Gretel to stand up.

She cleaned her dress a bit.

"Gretel. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the bad things I said to you yesterday. I didn't mean them. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, just because I didn't want to accept one fact that actually doesn't bother me anymore. It was hard, but now I understand that my feelings for Freya aren't the same as before. I don't love her anymore. That feeling was extinguished for long, but I didn't want to accept it. For me, she was my everything, but actually…it's not the same. It was not your fault, but I blamed everything on you. I made you cry. And it's not nice to make someone cry. I don't want you to hate me, but I want to tell you that I'm deeply sorry." He said.

"Do-don't worry, Ivan. It was my fault, after all, but you don't have to worry. I-I'm okay." Gretel said, blushing and hating herself for doing that.

"Come on, let's return to the town. It's not nice staying here." Ivan said.

Gretel just followed him, without looking at him, her heart beating fast. She didn't want Ivan to notice that she loved him.

Once they arrived at the town, they parted ways. Ivan went to his house, because he wanted to talk to his brother.

Dirk was in his room, drawing something. He turned around when he noticed that his brother had arrived.

"What has happened? Do you feel better now?" He inmediatly asked his brother.

"Dirk, I want to talk to you. I met Gretel on my way home. I apologized to her, and she accepted it. What I have noticed is that, since I met her, I haven't liked Freya. I think I'm in love with Gretel. I love her with all my soul. Without knowing me, she has tried her best to help me, even if she had thousands of other problems." Ivan said.

"That's great, Ivan! Now, you have to go to her house, and confess to her. It's easy!" Dirk explained.

"Okay, I'll try my best." Ivan said. "Thanks, Dirk."

"Don't worry, bro. You've helped me all these years, now it's my turn, don't you think?" Dirk said. "Well, I'm going to Sherry's house. I want to talk to her." Dirk said, leaving the house.

Ivan took a shower, preparing himself, and making him look normal. Then, he gathered his courage and went to Gretel's house. He knocked at her door. Gretel opened.

"Oh, Ivan. Come in if you want." She said.

He nodded and went. He examined her house. It was nice, big and clean. It had a wooden floor and white walls. There was a shelf, with some books inside. There was a door, leading to the kitchen. There was also a restroom and a bathroom.

"Nice house." He commented.

"Glad you like it." She said. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Um…"Ivan said. He wasn't prepared for that. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't confess to her so suddenly.

"Um…do you remember when I met you at night and you followed me, wanting to know what I was doing?" Ivan asked.

"Yes." Gretel said.

"Well, I want to tell you what I was looking for, but you will have to help me, okay?" He said.

Gretel nodded, her heart beating fast. Ivan leaded her to the place he was looking for. They passed Lloyd's house. Then they went to the left, and walked till they saw a big stone blocking the way.

"It's behind the stone. I want to look something that is on the other side." He explained, and then he climbed the stone up.

He took Gretel's hand, causing her to blush hard. Then Gretel climbed on the stone as well. They jumped down to the other side.

"Wow, it's a horse race stadium!" Gretel exclaimed.

"Yes, it's inside here, somewhere. You can stay here, I'm looking for it." Ivan said.

Gretel nodded and sat on the floor, thinking about what Ivan was looking for. She didn't have a clue, but she smiled looking at Ivan.

They spent some hours there, Gretel sitting on the ground and Ivan investigating. Soon, the sun went almost down, indicating that it was evening.

Gretel stood up and walked to Ivan.

"Do you need help looking for that object?" She asked.

"No, I already know where that is, now I only need luck so I can find it. Let's hope it's on its place. Do you want to help me?" Ivan asked.

Gretel nodded.

"It's a very special stone. It's white and golden. It's said to bring happiness to whoever finds it. Come with me, I think it's in this area here, somewhere." Ivan explained.

They kneed down, and started to dig. It became night, and still they hadn't done much digging.

"I'm tired, Ivan." Gretel said.

"Come here, to my side, and let me look for it, then." Ivan said.

Gretel nodded and watched how Ivan dug. She saw something that glowed in the dark. She took it out. It was a white and golden stone.

"Is this what you're looking for?" She asked.

He took it and hugged Gretel, causing her to blush even more.

"Yes, Gretel. And now, let me tell you something." He said.

He cleaned what he had done in the ground, leaving everything perfectly.

"This stone is said to bring happiness, and you found it. I looked for it everyday, but I didn't find it. Now, with you by my side, I'm able to see it with my own eyes. This only means something. You are my happiness." He said.

Gretel was astonished, she couldn't speak. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I thought I loved Freya, but it was not true. Since the day I met you I've felt something for you. You accept me just by who I am. And not anyone else. Gretel…I'm in love with you. Is this feeling I feel corresponded? Do you love me as well?" He confessed.

Gretel blushed.

"Yes, Ivan. I'm in love with you. I would spend my whole life with you. You're my happiness." She said.

Ivan hugged her carefully and then softly kissed her lips. Gretel blushed, but let herself go. She enjoyed it. He blushed as well. Both closed their eyes.

"Let's go." He whispered in her ear.

Gretel took Ivan's hand and climbed the stone. They kissed again, and then Ivan accompanied Gretel to her own house.

"I'll come by tomorrow." He said, and then went away.

Gretel's heart was racing. She couldn't believe what had happened, but managed to stay calm, and went to sleep.

* * *

_Hehe! Now they're together! Yaaay! Well…I decided to end it here, but the story isn't finished yet! You've got some more chapters, so don't worry! ;) Hope you enjoyed the story and liked it. _

_Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone in Japan, who have lost many important things. I wish you the best, truly!_

_And since I forgot it last time, I'll do it now._

_DragonFire Princess- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story. :3_

_Skitsophraniac- Thanks for your review! I love Sherry and Dirk, too. I think that they are really nice characters. ^^_

_Nocturnal-Panda- Wow! I'm glad you say that this is good writing. I'm really happy about that. And don't worry about that you cried. I'm happy my writing brings emotions. ^^_

_So, stay updated, I'll update ASAP! ;)_


	9. Will You be My Happiness?

**Chapter 9**

Gretel woke up. She felt very good and happy. That day would be amazing she managed to tell herself. She wanted to do some cleaning in the house, which was what she did for the first hours, and soon, when she had finished, she took a shower.

After waiting a bit, she heard a knock on the door. She raced down, hoping it would be the one she was thinking of. She combed her hair with her hands, and smiled as much as she could. Then she opened the door.

In front of her was standing Ivan. He was blushing, but he managed to hug her and kiss her cheek. Gretel blushed as well.

"Ivan! I was cleaning the house. Come in!" Gretel said.

Ivan cleaned his shoes in the entrance and went into her house, as he would usually do. Some months had passed since they would be together, after that incident with the stone of happiness. They were very happy together, and they were in love just as if it was the first day.

"Ivan, today I want you to help me." Gretel said.

"In what? I'm glad to help, Gretel, you know that." Ivan responded.

"I want to help Sherry out!" Gretel explained.

"In what?" Ivan asked again.

"I want her and Lloyd to be together and happy, just like we are. I know they like each other. But they only need a bit of help." Gretel said, with an impish smile on her face.

"Gretel! You know your ideas always end up messing everything up! But well…I'll try to help." Ivan said.

"Yay! I knew you would help! Let's see how you can be useful." Gretel said.

"Hey! I'm always useful!" Ivan snapped back, laughing.

"Come on! Let's go. We'll simply improvise." Gretel said, holding Ivan's hand and taking him out of the house.

They ran to Lloyd's house. There, they hided behind a tree.

"Gretel, you know they'll find us here." Ivan complained.

"No. Well yes. We're two. So we have to divide. I'm going to tell you what you have to do and then I'm going. Understood?" Gretel asked.

"Yes, Chief!" Ivan said, laughing and joking.

"Well, my minion. You have to wait here until the enemy arrives. Or leaves, either way is okay. Then, you'll have to act very quickly. You'll run to him and tell him you have one problem. The best is you tell him you lost something, or that you heard that Sherry is in problem. Then you'll force him to help you. Then you'll go the windmill in front of our special spot, and we'll meet there. The four of us! I'll think something to say to Sherry on my way there." Gretel said, in a jokingly tone. "Stay safe! And always be aware of the dangers around you. Welcome to the battlefield."

Ivan tried to hold a laugh. He loved Gretel so much. She was too funny, so petite, with her blonde hair, and purple eyes. She watched her as she ran away. Then he stood alert, in case Lloyd showed up.

Gretel looked for Sherry. She had to tell her something. Maybe if she said something like, Lloyd wants to meet you, everything would work out. But she didn't know.

She saw that her friend wasn't in her house, but at the plaza instead. That was a disadvantage for Gretel, since she couldn't think too much, but she had to live with that.

"Sherry!" She said.

Sherry ran to her friend.

"Gretel! How are you doing?" She asked, very happy to see her friend.

"I'm fine. Sherry! You have to come with me." Gretel just said. She thought that it was the best if she didn't make something up, since she didn't know what Ivan was going to tell Lloyd.

"Oh well. I have plenty of time, so yeah. I'll go with you!" Sherry said, walking besides her friend.

Gretel tried to walk as fast as possible. Sherry had to almost run to keep with Gretel's tempo. But it didn't last for long. Soon they had sight of the windmill.

It was very big. Gretel would usually use it for getting objects done. She told Sherry to sit at the shadow of the "big giant"(*).

They waited and soon they saw two boys coming to that place as well. When Sherry recognized them, she almost squealed. She couldn't believe who it was.

"Gr-Gretel! Look who's coming!" She whispered into Gretel's ear.

Gretel nodded and winked an eye to her. Sherry blushed, since the boys were coming nearer.

Lloyd and Ivan sat down, with the other two girls. They started talking about very general and boring topics, such as the weather.

"Gretel, can you please come over for a moment?" Ivan asked, standing up.  
Gretel nodded.

"Don't worry, we won't be gone for much time." Ivan promised; and then left with Gretel.

They went to the other side of the windmill. He explained everything very quietly.

"Sorry chief, but I didn't know what to say to Lloyd, and you know that I can't lie, so I told him the problem we had. I told him about Sherry, and he confirmed me that he liked her as well. Now, we only have to leave them alone. He'll do his job." Ivan explained.

"I see. Good job anyway, minion! You will be rewarded. Now let's see what we can do." Gretel said.

"I wouldn't suggest eavesdropping. It's not nice. It's their privacy. I suggest that we go away for some time and then return when we see they've stopped talking. Don't you think so, chief? And also, I want a good reward!" Ivan said.

Gretel stood up, so did Ivan, and they went away, to the entrance of the Bazaar, where some banks where displayed. There was also a fountain. It was a lovely place, surrounded by green.

Gretel kissed Ivan. He didn't expect it, so he blushed a lot.

"Is that a good reward?" She asked.

"More than enough, chief." He whispered, looking away.

"I so hope that they end up together. Don't you think that as well?" Gretel asked.

"Well, I don't think anything, but it's always nice when people that like each other end up together. Now you only have to wait." Ivan explained.

Some time passed. Both sat on the bank talking about boring things, while observing the nature around them. Since it was still summer, everything was green and there where a lot of insects around. Soon, they heard the voices of Lloyd and Sherry, both laughing. Ivan and Gretel stood up and ran towards them. Sherry squealed and hugged Gretel.

"Gretel! You won't believe what just happened. I'm so happy. Lloyd and I…" She said, blushing.

"I know, I know." Gretel said, hugging her tightly. She also hugged Lloyd.

"You're the best, Lloydie! Thanks for making my friend happy!" She said, teasing him.

"Don't call me that name, Gretel, please!" He objected. "But thanks…"

"Lloydie! I like that name." Sherry joked. Then both of them blushed.

"Not you too, Sherry!" He said.

The four went to the bridge laughing.

"Well, now it's time to say it to Felix!" Sherry said, taking Lloyd's hand.

"And it's our time to go away, Gretel. I want to show you something." Ivan said, leading Gretel.

He took Gretel to the Bazaar area where two people were waiting. They seemed young, but they weren't almost recognized them when she saw them. They were Ivan's students. They hugged him and told him something.

"Good morning, Miss Gretel!" They both said, and then they proceeded to push Ivan, so he would be close enough to Gretel.

She could hear his breathing. She also could feel his heartbeat, his heart pounding very fast. Then, he kneed down. Gretel didn't know what he was going to do until he took a box of his pocket.

"T-That? Is…Ivan? Ivan… is…that…?" She said. She couldn't speak clearly, because she knew what it was. Or so she thought.

Ivan opened the box. There was a beautiful golden ring, with a small turnip drawn into it.  
"Yes Gretel. I'm telling you again. You fond the stone by my side. You are my happiness. You are my life, my everything! I love you more than anything in this world. And this love is always bigger every day that passes. I know that this too cliché, but would you make me happy and marry me, Gretel?" He asked, blushing.

"I…Ivan!" She said, hugging him. "What weird question is this? I…Of course!"

He kissed her and put the ring in her finger.

"Well done, teacher!" The boys said.

Ivan hugged Gretel, held her tightly and spun with her. She laughed. He laughed as well, and so did the students

"Miss, you promised us you would come back again to school! Now you'll come more often, right?" The boys asked. "We all want to see you again."

Gretel nodded and hugged them, although she still didn't know what they where doing there. Maybe it was for backing Ivan up. But she didn't care. She was too happy. Ivan leaded her to her house, and the first thing she did there was talking to Sherry and tell her the news.

"Wow! Gretel! I'm so happy for you! It's amazing! I'm coming over, we have to discuss many things, just like for example, who'll be the best man and such. And we have to design a wedding dress for you. I want to help you organize everything." Sherry started to talk. "Let's meet tomorrow!"

Gretel agreed, and hung up. She threw herself to her bed, happy. She couldn't think she would love her job in that town so much. She couldn't understand her worries at the beginning. She was unbelievable happy. She closed her eyes, and smiled.

_(Author's notes)_

_(*)The big giant is meaning the windmill. From my native literature, the Spanish one, there's a very famous book, which I could say represents our Spanish literature, which is Don Quixot. (Don Quijote de La Mancha). It tells the adventures of a man who becomes crazy from reading too much knight-books. In one of his adventures, he thinks the windmills are big bad giants and he attacks them. That's why I used that metaphor.

* * *

_

_Hehe! I can't believe it! Already 20 Reviews! I'm like…so happy! It's so nice! :3 Thank you all the reviewers, and thank you all, readers. _

_Anime-aholic: I'm glad you liked Ivan's change (for better ^^) The stone Idea came to my mind, like, really fast. I thought, why not? And of course! Dirk's the best out there!_

_DragonFire Princess- Glad that you love the story! ^^_

_Nocturnal-Panda- Yaaay! Yep, they're together! You might see. They aren't um like…kind of bad problems, like you'll have probably seen in this chapter, but well! You'll see! Thanks!_

_Skitsophraniac- ^^ Thanks for your review! I am happy that you say think that way! :3_

_Ohei-Thanks for your advice! I'm trying to describe more things. ^^ I hope it'll be okay now!_

_Soooo, see you soon! I'll update as soon as I don't get exams and such! :3_


	10. That Special Day

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon Is not mine. It's Natsume's. I don't win any money with it, and It's just for fun.

**Chapter 10**

Gretel smiled. She was feeling great. There was nothing that was going to turn out bad at such a day. Soon, someone knocked at the door. Gretel knew perfectly who it was. She opened the door. A crowd of cheering, squealing girls entered Gretel's house.

"Gretel! It's your day!" Sherry screamed.

Gretel hugged her. Every girl who was there hugged her too.

"How are you feeling?" Freya asked.

Gretel had invited her; since it was just because of her Ivan and her were together.

"I'm feeling on top of the world today!" Gretel exclaimed.

Every young girl in town was in Gretel's house. They were all good friends with Gretel. The other persons would meet them at the accorded place.

"Come on, Gretel. You don't want to be late to your own wedding." Sherry said. "You've already showered, haven't you?"

"If you can't see it, yes, I have." Gretel answered.

The girls gathered around her and started to help her with the wedding dress and everything.

Gretel looked at herself in the mirror. She was starting to look beautiful. Her dress was white, with a golden stroke. It was without sleeves, and it looked gorgeous on her. She had a veil, and her hair was down, as always, but with some flowers decorating it. She also wore golden shoes.

Antoinette, a girl with blue hair gave her the bouquet of flowers. Gretel smiled and thanked everybody again.

"Where's Ivan?" She asked impatiently.

"Don't you know the groom can't see the bride until the wedding?" Freya teased her.

"Yes, but still! I don't care!" Gretel said.

"He's in his house, but you'll see him later; okay?" Daisy told her.

Gretel nodded, and went with all the girls to the cars that were waiting for them.

They where going to go to a small church in a forest near Sephyr Town. It was all Sherry's idea. She wanted to organize Gretel's wedding, and Gretel had to admit, that everything turned out well. She organized the place, the decoration, the dresses, the guests, everything. She was going to be Gretel's 'maid' at the wedding. Dirk was going to be the best man of Ivan. Everything was going to turn out well.

Gretel had to admit that she had never been at the wedding place before, but she trusted Sherry. She had said she went there when she was small, with his father.

"Don't worry, Gretel! It's like a fairy tale place! I swear!" Sherry told her in the car, seeing Gretel's face.

"Okay." Gretel responded, looking at the scenery.

Soon, they where at the wedding place. The driver helped them out, and Gretel had to admit that Sherry was right. The place was beautiful. It was like a fairy tale. The forest's trees where tall, but still everything was bright. There where lots of flowers in the side of the path.

Sherry and Gretel walked to the church, which was pretty far away from the place the car left them. Gretel felt like the protagonist in the book, which carried her name as well. Hansel and Gretel, the kids that walked in a beautiful forest, all lost.

Sherry screamed.

"I can see the chapel! We're really near. There are many people waiting, you know?" She shouted.

They almost ran, but they couldn't. They had to walk to the church, but they arrived in no time. Many people where astonished with Gretel's looks. She smiled at them, and greeted them. She could see all the guests, but still looked for one in particular. She had invited her brother, so she hoped he was there.

A person greeted Gretel. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He had the same face as Gretel. It was her brother.

"Oliver!" She screamed, hugging him. "You came!"

"Did you think I didn't get your invitation?" He asked.

Gretel nodded.

"Well, you were wrong, here I am! I want to know my brother-in-law soon." Oliver explained.

"I'm also looking for him." Gretel said.

Just as they where going to look for Ivan, the bells started to ring. Everyone went into the church and sat on the benches, besides Oliver and Gretel. They waited, until Felix said his words. From where they where standing Gretel could see Ivan.

He looked handsome. He was waiting in the altar. He wore a black suit, and a black hat. Behind him there was Dirk, in a similar suit, but in red. On the other side, Sherry was standing.

Oliver took his sister's hand, leading her to the altar. He then sat in the first row. Gretel continued on her own, looking at Ivan, who was blushing very much.

Gretel looked at the floor, blushing as well. She went to the altar, standing next to Ivan, gazing into his eyes.

"Are you going to take the promise of caring for each other, loving each other, until the death do your part?" Felix asked.

"Yes. I do." Ivan and Gretel said at the same time.

"Then, Ivan, you may kiss the bride." Felix said, obviously saying everything wrong, since he wasn't accustomed to those celebrations.

Ivan slowly kissed Gretel's lips, blushing. Both closed their eyes. Ivan gave Gretel her ring, so did Gretel.

Everyone applauded. Both smiled and went to the outside of the church, where the food was ready.

They ate the cake and ate lots of food. Sherry talked to everyone. Oliver went to where Ivan was sitting.

"You will have to take care of my sister, like I never did. Do you promise me that she will be your everything?" He asked to Ivan.

"Oliver, I promise you that she will be everything. She's my everything right now. I'm madly in love with her, do you understand? I will do my best to take care of her." He promised.

"I see. I'm happy she chose you and not someone else. It's a shame we can't see each other so much." He said.

"Yes. But, you don't have to worry, we'll visit you as soon as we can." Ivan affirmed.

After they had eaten, everyone danced. It was beautiful. Sherry staid by her friend's side until the end of the ceremony, not wanting to go to Lloyd.

"Gretel…will you be mad at me if I propose to Lloyd, privately, at your special day?" She asked.

"No. Don't worry…will you propose to him?" Gretel asked, astonished.

"Yes. I don't know why girls can't propose. But, it's your day. Not mine. I'll do it tomorrow, or the next week. Will you help me?" Sherry asked.

"Of course I'll help you. We'll organize your wedding together, too." Her friend affirmed.

"Thanks, Gretel. Now let's go home." She said.

Gretel went to Ivan's side. He carried her, bridal style to her home. Where the double bed was standing. They decided to live at Gretel's house. He still hadn't got his things in the house, but they would do that later, after their honeymoon finished.

They went to sleep, prepared for the next day, in which they where going to travel to a beautiful place.

"Good night, Gretel. My happiness." Ivan said.

She kissed him, and fell asleep.

* * *

_I know, I know! Bad chapter and short. :( I'm sorry, I couldn't do any better. I really don't have a clue about how weddings are supposed to be. Still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^_^ I'm trying to improve. :3_

_Please tell me what you think! :3_

_Animea-aholic: ^_^Thanks for your kind words! I'm glad people think I'm and artist! I'll keep up updating, once I've got more free time. And I'll try to improve! Thanks a lot!_

_DragonFire- Princess: Thanks! I'll try to update ASAP, too. :3_

_Nocturnal-Panda: Yaay! Lloydie! Everyone loved that nickname, Lol! Really? No errors! Yaaay! So cool! I'm really glad you liked the chapter._

_HarvestRoze: I'm glad you think the story is cute! :3 I'm also a huge fan of Ivan. :3 ^^_

_Thank you all for your reviews! Those are the ones that keep me wanting to write! :3_


End file.
